Patsy Walker Vol 1 93
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Patsy Walker | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Al Hartley | Inker2_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Patsy's Pin-Up Page | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Patsy | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Hartley | Inker4_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Patsy and Hedy | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jane Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Patsy's Coloring Page | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Al Hartley | Inker6_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Patsy and Buzz | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Al Hartley | Inker7_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer7_1 = Artie Simek | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Patsy Walker | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Al Hartley | Inker8_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer8_1 = Artie Simek | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. * Patsy's outfits by: ** Lili Vancinio from St. Louis, Missouri ** Lynn Jesperson from Butte, Montana ** Anne Balistreri Yonkers, New York ** Lydia Conklin from Smyria, Tennessee ** Jenny Widmak from Chester, Pennsylvania ** Suzie Greenman from Portland, Oregon ** Betsy Tyler from Washington, D.C. ** Linda Conklin from Petersboro, Virginia ** Gini Fabricatore from Bridgeport, Connecticut ** Mary Lou Freeman from Portland, Oregon ** Dorothy MacNeil from Altoona, Pennsylvania ** Lili Baker from Brunswick, Georgia ** Ruth Ann Gruskowski from High Point, Tennessee ** Judi Welner from Chicago, Illinois ** Emily Cosgrove from Decateur, Georgia ** Phyllis McKinnel from Los Angeles, California ** Nancy Goldberg from Brooklyn, New York ** Mildred Rohn from Pittsburgh, Vermont ** Ruth Stumpf from Rye Beach, New York ** Susan Rendall from Ossining, New York ** Wilma Stillson from Toledo, Ohio ** Jeanne Proctor from Des Moines, Iowa ** Ellen Hartman from Hoboken, New Jersey * Nan's outfits by: ** Judy van Giesen from Detroit, Michigan ** Peg Wilaman from Phoenix, Arizona ** Rita Zalkin from Buffalo, New York ** Dot Johnson from Miami, Florida ** Lydia Spaan from Natick, Massachusetts ** Jean Irvin from Billings, Montana * Hedy's outfits by: ** Billy Martin from Portland, Maine ** Dot Burnell from New Rochelle, New York ** Penny Biederman from Chicago, Illinois ** May Connett from Deluth, Minnesota ** Madeline Post from Stockton, Arkansas ** Louise Liebmann from Elkton, Maryland ** Louise Bellows Atlanta, Georgia ** Kim Beach from Bangor, Maine ** Glendy Marteni from Poston, Iowa ** Mae Currie from Carney, Nebraska ** Connie Moran from Trenton, New York ** Dale Jackson from Tampa, Florida ** Margo Gibbs from Toledo, Ohio * Other fashion credits awarded to: ** Larue Robertson from Swickley, Pennsylvania ** Debra Murphy from Lincoln, Nebraska ** Sally Drury from Denver, Colorado ** Fay Brahmhall from St. George, New York ** Kate Alexander from Beaumont, Texas ** Jill Taylor from Reno, Nevada ** Brenda Spilzin from Fort Worth, Texas ** Francis Mervin from Bradeytown, Missouri ** Betty Ann Chesney from Gainesville, Georgia * Design submissions could be sent to: :: 3rd Floor :: 655 Madison Avenue :: N.Y. 21, N.Y. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}